Once Upon A Hope
by NikkiRoo
Summary: Kagome is now back in the feudal era, training as the new miko. She has started her new life with all of her friends and Inuyasha. As she goes about her days she realizes she fallen more deeply in love with him with each passing day as he trys his best to make her happy while shes there. But what can he do when things start to slowly fall part and go horribly wrong for her?
1. The Start

Once Upon a Hope

I do Not Own Inuyasha!

Walking down the road I turned and looked around, it felt as if seemed something was following me. "H-hello..?" I heard myself call out, and somewhat my voice trembled, but either way, I called out into the darkness but there was no movement and no sign of anyone around me. I thought to myself for a moment "_Pull yourself together Kagome. You're only imagining things… just get back to the village."_ So I decided to continue on my way. But then, I heard it again. That sound of movement behind me. I went to turn around again but when I did I was caught in his strong arms as he breathed into my ear whispering "I caught you, now you must be subdued." I could feel him around me. I was somewhat breathless and just in pure bliss as he held me close to him, I could hear his heart beat and felt his body move with every breath he took.

A giggled escaped my lips as I pushed him away "Inuyasha! That was mean of you! I was seriously scared for a moment that someone was following me!"

He let go of me and threw his hands up in the air as he gave that smirk that I loved oh too much.

"Keh, what can I say?" He chuckled as he slowly released me from his grasp and took a few steps back "you were only taking forever Ka- Go- Me." He crossed his arms and stood there waiting for me to respond. But I just looked at him while he stared me in the eye with his amazing golden eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; he stood there for a while still doing his little smirk.

Soon I was able to gather my words after I realized how long the silence was. "Inuyasha, you know it takes a while to find the herbs needed!" I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the basket that was on the ground next to me. It was only half full. Today happened to not be my day on finding anything useful for anyone. I sighed as I picked up the basket and whispered softly as I started to walk away "I'm sorry all the same… how did your day go?" I was trying to make some light conversation but after a long pause I turned to look at why he wouldn't have answered my question. There he stood in the moonlight, just standing there with his smirk; a thought crossed my mind at this moment in time… he had to be up to something.

"Let's just get back to hut shall we?" he walked up next to me and took ahold of my waist and pushed me toward the trail leading to the hut. Yes. He was defiantly up to something.

"I- Inuyasha! What's with you today? Why are you in such a rush to get back, don't tell me something hap-"he cut me off my covering my mouth with his hand and looked me the eye before he spoke.

"Can't you just trust me for once? And will you just shut up and enjoy the moment! You always have to ruin everything with your constant nagging!"

_Nagging?!_

I was not nagging! I just wanted to know what the hell was going on with him today!

I felt somewhat embarrassed on how he would say that I was a constant nag, even though I don't nag. But I shut my mouth all the same to see what he had in store for me. It was an exciting feeling, yet a worrisome one.

As we approached our little piece of 'home' I noticed it was shining for some odd reason. As we got closer I noticed that it wasn't really shining but _glowing. _We got even closer. My breath was taking away when I same the inside. There were lots of candles everywhere. I have never seen something so pretty. With all the candles there were rose petals and other flowers surrounded a mat on the floor that had a bit of food on the top of it and two spots for a what seemed like where a couple might sit.

I stood there in the door way, awestruck, as I turned my head to Inuyasha and looked up at him. He looked pleased with himself as I stood there speechless and dumbfounded.

"W-why… h-how did you… but you're not… wait…" I couldn't seem to form even the slightest sentence while I was looking at him with my shocked expression. But before I even could he put his finger up and hushed me.

"This is just something I wanted to try. The monk helped me set this up… said it would be something like '_romantic'? _How girls like this stuff_. _Anyway. I wanted to do something nice for you cause your always the one doing things for me and the village. After all you came back here leaving your family behind just for my sake... And well... Kagome… I just wanted to say… umm... T-t-thanks…"

He couldn't look me in the eye while saying that. But I didn't care at all. I was happy, so happy that I was near tears, and I guess he could smell them cause as soon as they started forming in my eyes his attention was back on me.

"Wha-? Why are you crying? Don't tell me your mad or anything!" he responded quickly before even a single tear could leave my eyes. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No Inuyasha… I'm actually very happy, you're so sweet." I said softly before I hugged him and just couldn't stop smiling. I was indeed, very happy.

He scratched his chin and looked up at the sky "Well… you know, it wasn't really a big deal. But hey, why don't we get inside, it's getting a bit cold outside and I don't want you catching a cold of any sort again." I nodded as I was ushered into the hut and sat down on the mat as he took a seat next to me handing me a plate full of boar meat and veggies.

I giggled as I saw the half burnt meat before me. He seemed to really have tried his best to make this a good meal and just an all-around pleasant evening, so I didn't say anything and just ate the food anyways.

_This is an amazing night._

That was all I could think. Nothing more. And nothing less.

* * *

**Thanks For reading! Now. Depending on the reveiws i get I might actually add some more chapters to this. I wanted to see if i coulf write something people might want to read cause ive never written anything like this before! So please spare with me! 3**

**~~Roo~~**


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2

The Fall

I don't not own Inuyasha!

Birds' chirping in the distance was all that I could hear over the whistling of the wind. I woke up at what seemed to be the early afternoon; I could still smell the dew in the air. Looking around I recalled where I was and what happened before I passed out asleep. _"oh yeah… the most amazing night yet" _ I thought to myself. Looking around Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. All the candles that were lit last night were now into almost hardened 'puddles' and all of the flowers were scattered throughout the whole room. I giggled as I remembered that Inuyasha and I got in to a playful flower fight.

Getting up I started to clean the hut but before I could I saw something through the window. It was flying right around the garden. So naturally I walked outside to see what it could have been.

Kirara.

Running toward the big two tailed cat I noticed something wasn't right with her.

"Kirara, is something wrong?" I asked

She only stared at me when suddenly she touched the ground and crouched down as if she wanted to get on her. I did. She flew as fast as ever and swiftly. Not long after we left we reached Sango's house and she was outside calling out to us.

"Kagome! Kirara!" She had a worried some look upon her face.

As soon as Kirara landed I jumped off her back and ran to Sango as fast as I possibly could. "Sango! What's wrong?! You look worried!" When I reached her I embraced her in my arms and was panting loudly. Soon I caught my breath and pulled away so I could look into Sango's eyes. She had tears rolling down them.

"S-sango…? What happened… please, tell me." My voice cracked when I said her name. I was really worried at this point. But it really struck me when Sango fell to the ground crying her eyes out as she tried to tell me what happened.

"t-the…. Baby…. And. Dead…. B-blo-…." I stopped her before she could say anymore. I was on the ground next to her hugging her tightly. Knowing there was nothing more I could do for her. The child whom she gave birth to almost a year ago got very, very sick. I tried my best to treat it, but my attempts were futile. As soon as Sango was somewhat calmed down I got up and went into her house. And there, in the corner where the baby's bed lay, was a puddle of blood leading to the stairs from its mouth. I couldn't look for very long and went back to Sango.

"Damnit… There… was nothing I could do, he just woke up coughing and wouldn't stop coughing even if I gave him water and such.."

"damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT!" Sango was not punching the ground with each passing word. I had to stop her.

"Sango! There was nothing that could have been done. He is in a better place now where there is no suffering. Trust me. Everything will get better. Trust me." I tried to remain calm as well but I couldn't hold back the tears for very long as we hugged each other again. Staying there we were quiet. Not much was said while we sat there and grieved.

Hours passed and I slowly started to walk home after the long day I had with Sango. After we finally for the effort we buried the child and prayed. After that I helped clean up the blood that was remaining on the floor and then it was time to go home.

I was hoping Inuyasha would be there by now. I really could use someone to talk to. But at least Miroku showed up just as I was leaving to help comfort Sango and her grief. I sighed in relief.

Walking up the hill the smell of campfire was over powering. A slight smile came across my face as I raced up the trail to home. There, Inuyasha was tending to a small fire with fish cooking above it. He saw me coming and waved as he shouted: "Oi! Kagome! I started dinner already!"

Even with what happened today I still had to smile at the fact he was trying his best. I walked up to him and fell into his lap and looking into those beautiful golden eyes all thoughts about the events today disappeared. My focus was on him and only him. He stared in to my eyes as well and before I knew it, his lips were brushing gently against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled in him closer so our lips were complete interlocked together. He slightly parted his lips as did I but before everything really could take off, I could feel his smile within the kiss so I pulled back and slightly smiled for him.

"I-Inuyasha." I whispered as I looked away from his enchanting eyes and to the dull ground. "We better make sure dinner doesn't burn.."

"Keh! We can always make more, you know it isn-" I cut him off but pulling my head around and looking him back in the eyes with a hard glare

"I ment… I don't want to right now… I just.. it's been a very long day… where were you most of it anyways?" He sighed and looked up at the now shining stars. It wasn't long before he finally answered my question.

"I was with Miroku. He wanted to go to a temple for some water that helps the dead find happiness... And well it was a bit of a trip all the way toward Toshie Village." He looked back down at me and tried to smile. "You see… he knew it was time for the child to go Kagome.. Miroku knew it was going to happen after we found out you could heal him."

That's right. I couldn't heal the child in any way possible. Did this mean it was my fault that Sango was going through all this pain? That I was a good for nothing miko? Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I realized that all of this could have been avoided if I was a better miko. If I could have trained harder before Kaede died then maybe, just maybe that child could have been saved and Sango wouldn't be in such pain and suffering over the loss of her first born child.

_**It. Was. My. Fault.**_

Inuyasha pulled me into a hug as I started to sob again. Holding me close he tried to whisper in my ear but I ignore everything he tried to tell me to cheer up. I knew it was my fault. I was the one who put off all of the training with Kaede. At this point in time. I felt like I was the worst person alive.

I couldn't eat, even the thought of the food before me was to much. So going into the hut I crawled into my blanket and laid on my mat. And slowly cried myself to sleep and Inuyasha just sat there, trying to get me to tell him why was going through my head. But I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking. no one should really be able to understand how I felt right now. I just wanted it to all go away. I just wanted to wait until tomorrow so I was able to talk to Sango once more.

_Little did I know of the upcoming events that would turn my world upside down forever… _

**Thank you for reading! I know this was a bit odd but like I said before, I'm not the best writer ever but I really am trying my best to make it a somewhat good story line. But anyways. Ideas to keep the story running are gladly accepted In Pm form! I would Love to hear ideas that could help me continue. Cause right now I only have about 2 more chapters worth. (I really can never finish a story)**

**Anyways. Thanks for all of the Pms from the last story! It really made me want to write this chapter right away! And well I did! You guys are all really amazing and I love you all! 3**

**~~Roo~~**


	3. Crushed

Chapter 3: Crushed

I don't own Inuyasha.

Waking up the next morning was something that came to soon. Dreams full of dread and regret that it wouldn't be called a good night's sleep what so ever. My head was pounding after all of the thoughts that ran through it. Sitting up I looked around the room and in the corner on the far side I saw Inuyasha with a slight sun beam lighting up his adorable face. I had the slight urge to go and touch it but I really didn't want to wake him up any time soon. He looked so peaceful, and calm. A side I never really thought would be possible with him to be seen to easily. My mind was put at ease somewhat as I stared at him lost in my collecting thoughts about him. Before I knew it he was moving around and his eyes opened and they were staring right at me. I froze unsure of what to say how to say it or even how to move.

"K- Kagome." He whispered. I could hardly hear him he sounded horse like he didn't want to say my name. Even so, He was calling out to me. He probably wanted an explanation of what was wrong with me last night before I fell asleep, just leaving him hanging with no clue as to why I was so upset. But talking about it before I could talk with Sango and get ahold on my own feelings would just make things worse. Standing up he watched me. Starting to head for the door but before he could say anything I stopped at the door way and said under my breath.

"Inuyasha. I'll be back later. I have to go talk to Sango." After that was said I started to run. I tried my best to run as fast as I could. But I still heard him calling after me.

"Kagome! Wait! I wanted to talk to you ab-"that was the only thing I heard before I was far too gone to hear anything from him anymore.

_Why am I running…? Do I need to see her that badly..? No… I just wanted to leave before Inuyasha could start questioning me about last night. Can't he just understand that I don't want to talk about it right now?! I just… need to straighten out my own thoughts before I can tell him anything._

Thoughts like these were running through my mind while I was still running toward Sango's house. Not long after I started to see the little hut coming into view. So I decided to slow down to a light walk and try to get the conversation I was going to have with her mapped out in my mind. No matter how anything was put it seemed that I was always going to come out as the bad person in this kind of situation. So I started to expect the worst instead.

Getting closer and closer to the house I noticed that it didn't seem like anyone was up yet. _Who could blame them? _I quietly thought to myself. After all. They did just loose a child and probably mourned all through the night together, making it so they didn't get to sleep until it was very late.

Getting even closer still it seemed as if there was no sign of life anywhere. _Maybe they just went for a little morning walk to clear their minds._ It what I hoped for anyways. But the moment I walked into the hut my heart dropped as I started, frozen. Time seemed as if it was standing still and everything else was gone but what laid in front of me…it… it was…

_Sango and Miroku._

**Whatt is going on here?! Haha! But really. Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying my best to at least come out with one every other day but that might not continue to happen with school and work and all. So sorry if you guys are really getting into it and don't like waiting. Either way. I need to decide if I should do a Lemon or not. I've NEVER written one so I'm not sure whether to try it cause I don't want it to be horrible in anyway. But I'm glad you guys are liking the story line… (:**

**The encouragement means a lot to me and I really am thankful!**


	4. Hit the Bottom

Chapter 4

Wandering Despair

I do not own any Inuyasha.

**Sorry for the Long wait everyone! This is the first day I've had off from everything in almost 3 weeks! Work has been killing me and I ended up getting SUPER sick. But now I'm back on my feet! So yayyy3 Enjoy! **

What. Why. Just all of the horror. I couldn't move a single muscle. What was I supposed to be looking at? It seemed as if time itself had stopped all around me. Nothing moved, nothing was heard. It was pure silence. I walked a few steps in the hut to try and see if my eyes happened to be deceiving me. But there was no mistake. It was their body's there, and they weren't moving in any way possible. I slowly walked out of the hut and I saw Inuyasha standing there. He was waiting for me to talk first but I just couldn't manage to come up with a single word. As soon as the tears started falling I ran to Inuyasha and started crying. This was it. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"In- In.. Inuyasha…! It's my entire fault!" I tried to stutter this into his chest as he hand me close and rubbed my back trying ever so hard to calm me down so I could try and talk normally.

"Kagome… what happened? Please explain." That was all he said and that was all he needed to. Letting go of him I backed away from him slowly and looked steadily at the ground. "Because there was nothing I could do to save the child. Sango and Miroku... They… they…" tears started to fall once more.

I looked up at Inuyasha and saw his face. He didn't look angry, or mad, or upset. He had this look of 'what are you talking about' I could understand him not getting what I was saying at all so I took his hand and brought him to the horrible scene that laid within the hut.

He looked around and sniffed everywhere possible. Soon he found a note that had his name on it. Once he was done reading he chuckled a little bit and took ahold of my hand and brought me out of the hut. I asked many times what was written on the note but he refused to tell me or let me read. Starting to get really upset with the fact he wouldn't mourn over our friends I whipped my hand out of his grip and ran in front of him and lashed out at him.

"How can you not be upset that they are gone?! And when you get a slight note from them all you do is laugh then leave? You're horrible!" screaming was all that came out. Nothing could stop it.

After saying that I ran with all my might, into the forest to get away from him. Trying to run off all of my sadness and anger that was quickly building up inside of me. I didn't understand, couldn't understand, what was going on with everyone and what was happening with my life at this point. I was falling in to a hole with no one to be around to help me.

Soon enough I couldn't run any longer and started to slow down. Looking around my surroundings I noticed I was nowhere I have even been before. Coming to the conclusion that I was lost I decided that this was a good time to get all of my thoughts together and 'try' to calm down and take everything that was happening in.

I sat down on a nice patch of soft grass near a blooming cherry tree. The sight in front of me was breath taking but nonetheless something I was starting to get used to because I have been here for almost 2 years now.

You could see the mountains in the background, blooming flowers and the slight green on the trees trying to become leaves. It was, in fact, a sight that it seemed that you could never really get used to. Something that seemed like you could only find in fairytales. Then for a moment, my mind went blank and I started to forget what had happened and happy thoughts started to return.

The memories of our traveling days came to mind. We were always together and doing our best to rid the world of the known evil as Naraku. He was a horrible man that pinned all of us against each other. Sango and her Brother, Inuyasha and his first love Kikyo, giving Miroku his cursed hand. Hurting all of my friends gave me such rage. But then I remember that if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have stayed here to fight him or try and find all of the shards of the Shikion No Tama, giving me the chance of meeting everyone. Especially having the chance of meeting Inuyasha. I was happy whenever I was with them all. It felt like I actually belonged somewhere. But not today it would appear.

I sighed a breath of relaxation and laid down on top of the grass.

"Maybe. Just maybe I really was meant to be here, but for what reason could that be at this time?." Closing my eyes for a moment, feeling the warm sun on my skin was something I could always enjoy. No matter what kind of mood I happened to be in.

Before I knew it the sun was setting and the crickets started playing their song of wonder. A never ending peaceful song. Until I heard his voice. He sounded close but I refused to open my eyes.

"Kagome." It was a slight whisper and the feeling of warm/hot breath was upon my cheeks. Not answering, I hoped he would just give up and head back to the hut. But instead Inuyasha picked me up and started to carry me back home.

He said one sentence and one sentence only. When he said it I could hold back the tears.

"It will all turn out fine Kagome."


	5. The visitor

Chapter 5

The visitor

_I do not own any Inuyasha_

As soon as we reached the house it was already dark out, I couldn't tell what time it was at all anymore so I just gave up and accepted the fact that it was just late. I watched the grass as we moved passed it, passing the campsite for the fire that had pots and pans around it that I brought back from home. Was got inside the hut and Inuyasha set me down on the floor and walked to the other side of the hut and sat down as well. He just stared at me in the silence. I looked all around trying to avoid his gaze but I couldn't help but glace ever now and then to see if he was still looking, and every time I did look he was indeed looking right back at me. Soon enough I couldn't handle the silence and spoke first.

"Inuyasha, can you please tell me what was written on the note now?" My voice was in a hush tone and even I was unsure as to why, but I couldn't manage a voice any louder than what had already been heard. He didn't say anything and still stared at me with a blank expression. After a long pause he stood up and walked over toward me and sat down next to me and rubbed my arm pulling me in close to him.

"Kagome…" he started out "You know they aren't dead right?" my body froze. _"What?! How could they NOT be dead? There was no movement and no sound of any form of breathing. What could he be talking about?"_

I looked up at Inuyasha, he was staring out into the distance not even noticing me looking at him. He spoke again no long after "That note I found. It explained everything that Sango and Miroku were thinking and what they are doing. They didn't want me to tell you, let alone have you show up at their house, but I didn't know then. If I would have known I would have kept you away from the house."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to react to all of this?

Inuyasha then turned his head and looked at me, he seemed like he forced a smile on his face that wasn't fooling me in the slightest.

"Kagome, you have to trust me on this. Please don't question anything and try to cheer up for me?"

Taking everything I nodded all the same. It was hard to understand because of what I had just seen with my own eyes, but who was I to question Inuyasha?

Closing my eyes I started to drift off, it had been a long day and I knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow as well. Inuyasha held me close and soon fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, it was a quiet out. I heard no birds, no wind, not even the stream that was next to hut could be heard. Sitting up I looked around the hut. It was very bright and still. Standing up, I started to move around the hut, changed clothes and decided today was going to be a cleaning day to get my mind off of everything and just try to continue like everything was normal. I realized this might be a very hard task to accomplish, but it had to be done.

Grabbing a small bucket and all of the clothes I walked down to the stream and placed the bucket into the water and pulled it back up, throwing all of the clothes into it. Scrubbing away all of the dirt and grass stains was harder than it looked. All of the other villagers made it seem easy.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oi! What are you up to?" he smiled and walked up closer to me and I went back to cleaning.

"Oh you know, just trying to get something done today, maybe after I'm done with all of the clothes I will go out and hunt for some herbs that we will need for cooking and medicine." I forced a smile upon my face and scrubbed harder.

Inuyasha just stood there and watched me for awhile. Soon he bent down and started to help me scrub.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't have to help clean, I know how much you hate it" He shook his head and helped anyways. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to help. It was sweet of him that he tried his best to keep me happy.

We cleaned in silence for the rest of the time. The clothes got done faster than I thought they would have when it was just me doing it, I was very glad he decided to help after all. There was not much time to go and look for herbs anymore, this proved to be very disappointing. But it couldn't be helped. The clothes had to get done at some point, and I could just go tomorrow and look for them.

Inuyasha picked up all the clothes and walked into the hut to take care of them while I started to light the fire so we could eat.

The menu was fish and carrots. Not the best thing in the world but it was better than nothing.

We sat around the fire and watched the food cook. We still sat in silence. But I couldn't stand it any longer so I decided to try and make some light conversation.

"Where did you end up going this morning before I woke up?" I looked at him, he sat across the fire crossed leg and his hands on this lap, he look content.

He smiled and looked up at the sky before he answered "just went to go check something, that's all. Then I headed to the temple."

"Why the temple?" I was very interested at this point because he never went there; he hated it when he had to go there alone without Miroku.

He shook his head and looked at me with a soft smile upon his face and the stood up and came and sat next to me take me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry so much Ka-Go-Me" he breathed into my ear and I could tell he was smirking. It was in the tone of his voice

"I will worry if I want to, thank you very much. But I'll let it slide this once. You get a free pass, just. This. Once." I smiled and took a hold of his hand and looked up at the stars. It seemed like the first peaceful night I had in awhile.

Once we were done eating Inuyasha went inside the hut to get the mats ready for bed while I cleaned up the fire place.

As I was cleaning I heard a nose in the bushed behind me. I froze and turned around. I couldn't see much because it was dark out, but I still heard movement. Walking over toward where I heard it I stopped in front of a bush and spoke very lightly. "whos there?" and before anything else happened something jumped on my knocking me to the ground hugging me tight.

"Kagome! I missed you!" looking up I could see a little tail and a smiling face looking at me

I smiled and hugged the little bundle of happiness

"I missed you too Shippo."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry that it really has been awhile since I last updated. I haven't had a chance to even get on a computer really. I promise that once school starts back up ill have more time to post more chapters! Ideas are still accepted! 3**

**~~Roo~~**


	6. Shippo

Chapter 6

Stories

Going into the house it seemed like the tension was strong between the two boys. I didn't know weather to make a joke or say something at all. I know they always fought when we traveled as a big group but I didn't think it would continue after everything was done and Naraku was gone. We all thought that time they would spend apart would set some ease between them. How wrong that was.

"U-um... Shippo, maybe you and I could talk outside?" I couldn't manage to say it loud. Shippo just stared at me for a moment and then suddenly stood up. "Alright Kagome!" He started walking from across the room and I watched as he went out the door. I shot a quick glare at Inuyasha before I stood up to follow him. But he just shrugged it off as he normally would with his normal "Keh.." Which I knew in some aspect he would do no matter what I did, he was not happy.

When I made it outside Shippo had his hands on his hips and was looking away from me. I smiled a bit because he hadn't changed one bit in his absence, except maybe he had gotten bit taller.

"Kagome… you look a little pale, are you feeling alright?" he asked softly. With that I smiled softly and sat down on my knees so we would be about the same height and patted his head "don't worry about me" I started "I'm doing alright! How's everything going with your training?" He smiled the instant I mentioned his training he sat down and started to tell me all about it

"You have no idea Kagome! I have the best master in the world! He teaches everything at my speed and hes not so hard on a little guy like me!" He went on and on about his master, he seemed to really enjoy being around him. After all Shippo needed a father figure in his life, and what a better time than to find one now. I giggled at his excitement and just how his eyes sparkled. Soon enough I zoned out and all of his words became mumbles. I grew really wary. "Shippo. It looks like it's getting late. It's almost time for bed. Are you staying here tonight?" I smiled and tried to make it seem like I was listening even till the very end.

He sat there for a moment and looked like he was thinking about it. Just as Shippo was about to answer Inuyasha came outside "Yo Kagome! Is the little runt gone yet? Its almost time to get some shut eye!" he stopped at the door way as he saw Shippo and I still sitting on the ground. I turned to look at him and just shook my head than I turned back to Shippo "You know you're always welcome to stay here!" I smiled and held out my hand but Shippo stood but and shook his head "no thank Kagome. I think I will stay somewhere else. Maybe Kaede will have a spot for me." And with that he bounced off into the darkness.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt and leaves off of my pants and started walking back to the hut. I passed Inuyasha without even glancing at him. He was so rude to Shippo!

I believe he knew what he did wrong cause the rest of the night he didn't say much about Shippo suddenly appearing at out house. Which I didn't mind, it meant one less of an argument we would have had. After changing I crawled into my side of the matt and blew out the candles as I whispered to Inuyasha. "Good Night Inuyasha. I hope you sleep well." I didn't get much of an answer back. Just a muffled "keh… thanks." But I just rolled my eyes and fell asleep none the less.

Waking up the next morning proved to be something rather difficult. I just wanted to stay there and sleep until I was old. I was so comfortable. But I knew someone had to make breakfast and clean. So with that I sat up and walked over to my clothes to change into my laundry outfit. _Today was going to be a long day. _I thought to myself as I carried the basket out to the river.

The water was fresh and crisp. It felt nice on my feet as I stood in the running water and scrubbed the clothes clean. I started singing a song to myself to pass sometime.

Soon enough I realized that I was almost done with the cleaning and smiled happily. I picked up the basket and started walking back to shore. But something prevented me from doing such. Someone ran into me, knocking me into the water as I dropped the basket in as well. And sure enough, Shippo was on my lap.

"Kagome! Inuyasha was chasing me!" he said out quickly. I stood up holding Shippo and walked out to the hut looking for Inuyasha.

"Where did you go runt?!" I heard him call. But Shippo stayed by me and called back "I found her! You can't get me!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Then Shippo looked up at me and said softly "there's something you need to know Kagome..." my eyes turned to him and no longer at Inuyasha. "What is it Shippo?" he opened his mouth to speak but than we were pounced by Inuyasha "NO! Don't you dare! Or so help me Shippo!"

I pushed Inuyasha off of us and glared at him. "Calm down. Now. What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha tried to grab him but I called out "Inuyasha. Sit Boy!" Then he went down with a loud "THUMP" and I walked away with Shippo holding my hand.

"Its about Miroku and Sango." He started

My heart froze and I stopped. But I let him lead me on away down the trail anyways…

**Sorry that this chapter kind of sucks. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't seem to get a good story going. But anyways! Thanks for reading and staying with me! I'm trying my hardest to keep this story going but I'm running out of ideas ~~Roo~**


End file.
